1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display unit that is formed with a plurality of pixels that are arranged in a matrix form. A display unit includes a plurality of scan lines that are formed to extend in a row direction and a plurality of data lines that are formed to extend in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. Each of a plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal that are transferred from a corresponding scan line and data line.
A display device may be classified, for example, as a passive matrix light emitting display or an active matrix light emitting display according to a driving method of a pixel. An active matrix light emitting display that selectively emits light from each unit pixel is more desirable from a resolution, contrast, and operation speed viewpoint.
Such a display device can be used as a display device for a portable information terminal such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or as a monitor for various information appliances. A liquid crystal display (LCD) that uses a liquid crystal panel, an OLED display that uses an organic light emitting element, and a plasma display panel (PDP) that uses a plasma panel are widely known examples of such display devices. Various light emitting display devices having a small weight and volume when compared with comparable cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been developed, and particularly, an OLED display having relatively high light emitting efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle as well as a rapid response speed has been in the spotlight.
However, in a display unit of a display device, a period in which the display unit is divided into a display area and a non-display area may exist. However, during the period, scan signals and data signals may still be supplied to all scan lines and data lines in the display unit. This can cause unnecessary power consumption and thus, there may be a problem that power consumption increases compared to the power needed to drive the display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.